The need for some way to strengthen and preserve shower curtains in the area of the hook receiving apertures to prevent the apertures from elongating and tearing out the holes through which shower curtains are supported on hooks slidably mounted on bars has long been needed. In the great majority of instances the holes become elongated and break through the fabric long before the shower curtain wears out. Many attempts have been made to prevent the elongation and tearing out of the supporting holes including the use of reinforcement members such as are used to reinforce holes in the edges of papers used in loose leaf notebooks. These efforts have not proven satisfactory because they do not strengthen and protect the areas aligned with the hooks in the upper portions of the apertures where the loading is highest. There are millions of shower curtains and liners in use, hence there is a great need for an improvement that will protect the curtains from tearing out the supporting apertures, and will extend the life of the curtains.